Star Cross'd
by Ladygreysun
Summary: There is something beautiful in forbidden love. Two people of different houses at Hogwarts are about to discover it. Set in Marauders's era. done for a challenge at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge. OCs.


_Star-crossed_

A/N: My first Harry Potter fanfiction! I hope it's alright! It isn't exactly about well-known characters, but I wanted to try something with new characters living in our favorite wizarding world. Done thanks to the prompt –write something after listening to 'Prepare the Masses'- given to me by Not Edward Cullen. English is not my first language, please bear that in mind.

Disclaimer: Things you may recognize (the Marauders, Hogwarts...) belong to J.K Rowling. Praise her.

* * *

Anthony Fawcett looked at the parchment he held in his hands. Then he crumpled it and stuffed it into his Charms book, when he saw the group of four who got down the staircases leading to the dormitories.

He wasn't happy at all.

"Studying?" Remus Lupin had a grin on his face, a thing that Anthony hadn't seen in a while.

"No. I was replying to a letter…" trailed off the bronze-haired young man, as he got up and languidly stretched himself. He noticed that James potter was whispering something to his best mate, Sirius Black, laughing and looking at Anthony's general direction.

_Oh, well._

"Right," said Remus. "We were going out for a stroll outside- it's been snowing pretty heavily tonight, and Peter and James wanted to have a good look at Hogwarts under the snow. Would you like to come with us?" Anthony smiled. Study didn't kill those four… But he accepted nonetheless, himself having wanted to see the white blanket cover the familiar grounds. And he liked Remus's company.

Half an hour later, the group of friends was strolling in the knee-deep snow, all laughing at each other's clumsiness. First it had been Peter, whose gigantic fall made them literally roar. Then it was the other Marauders' turn. It seemed only Anthony was able to keep his footing. He listened to the snowball fight behind him and walked to the Lake's shores. The giant Squid was frozen, half above the water and half on the surface. The boy could only imagine how uncomfortable that could be… But another uncomfortable situation pressed on his mind.

Sarah still hadn't agreed on a date with him. They'd been sending letters to each other since practically first year, crossed each other in the corridors -of course, both pretended not to know each other, but they were truly embarrassed deep inside- and still, Sarah wouldn't admit that she loved him.

Their respective families had pronounced prejudices against one another. And Anthony was sure Sarah didn't care. Yes, she was in Slytherin. Yes, she knew the Malfoys. Yes, she knew others who seemed rather into Dark Arts, who were sly, horrible hypocrites. But Sarah was anything but that. She kept a cool façade so that no one could read her. Her only real friend as she'd told him in one of her letters was himself, Anthony Fawcett.

It was like that muggle tale of forbidden love, _Romeo And Juliet_. His own mother had once read it and said it was the most beautiful and saddest story. He didn't read it entirely, but he could understand her point of view.

_Sing me to sleep tonight, sweet Juliet  
Two star-crossed lovers marry looking for regrets_

He forgot about the Marauders, too caught up in his thoughts until one of them called him. James told him they were going back inside for lunch. He waved him goodbye; and slowly began to make his way on his own to the castle.

He almost was within twenty feet of the nearest wall when he spotted her.

She wore her winter robe and a dark cloak that was stuffed with emerald green fur. Her long wavy brown hair was free and flowed around her face. She was alone, and seemed to have been waiting for him.

There was a moment of uneasiness when the two stared at each other, occasionally glancing around to be sure no one was there. Then, she was running, towards him, frantic, her hair blown by the wind, almost as if she'd always wanted to do that her whole life.

She flung her arms around his neck, her hands in his short hair, and she was hugging him close. He was her anchor. Her anchor in a house of power-crazy people she couldn't understand.

He had always felt lonely. He felt like he'd found his own home.

They stayed like this for a few moments, but it seemed like an eternity to both of them. She finally let go of him, kissing him on the left cheek, and then sprung away like a startled dove, seeking refuge in Hogwarts' walls again.

Leaving him in the snow.

He made his way back alone, feeling as if what had just happened had been a dream. But when he entered in the Great Hall, and spotted the girl spying on him, while he was eating, he knew. He would give his life to be with her.

_Let's not forget about this tale of love  
Replay the story as it's told to us,  
Life is precious but worth giving away  
For ideals of beauty and better days, days._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Wow. Well that sounded a little too cheesy to me ;p Done for the challenge given by Not Edward Cullen on the forum Harry Potter Fanfiction challenge. At first I wanted to go for a Hogwarts war story but it was overdone. **

**Also, the two characters Anthony Fawcett and Sarah were invented for the story's sake. ;p I made it look like Anthony would be the father of that girl Snape reprimands in the fourth book, during the Yule ball (remember the line 'Ten points from Hufflepuff, Fawcett!"?). And no, her parents aren't in Hufflepuff, but that's creative license –Sirius Black **_**did**_** went to Gryffindor when most of his family was in Slytherin. Poor girl, she seems like she had a complicated family :P.**

**O/A/N : If you're interested, the song basically talks about Romeo and Juliet, their love and the war between their families. In my One-Shot Anthony and Sarah's families don't get along well –they're not at war, though- and it mostly looks like they've known each other since a long time but never really admitted their feeling. I kind of adapted R&J's story to fit in Hogwart's environment. I SO love Shakespeare. ;p **

**Now...Review, Please?**

**LadyGreySun  
**


End file.
